


The Village's Sacrifice

by Perversions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Creampie, Demon Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PIV Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vague Ending, death by snu snu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: There was always someone to be selected for the sacrifice. No one knew what happened to the young adults that were selected. All the village knew was that those selected never returned.Mark would find out today what happened.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Village's Sacrifice

He was told that he should feel honored to take part in this ritual. Every young adult in the village knew that they may one day be a part of this.

There was no avoiding it.

It had to be done.

“You look handsome, Mark.”

Mark turned to see his mother standing behind him. She wore a mourning veil-like all mothers did when their children were selected for the ritual. He could tell that she was crying. Since they had received the black scroll stating that he had been chosen she had been crying. There was a part of her that tried to convince him to run and escape his fate. It was Mark’s father that told her doing so would only bring shame to the family and set the town on the road to destruction.

“Thank you, mother,” Mark said, nodding his head towards her.

He looked back at himself in the mirror. Mark was wearing an ornate collar with chains that linked to the gauntlets on his wrist. There were a few other chains dangling from the collar, intertwining with one another. The only clothes he wore was a cloth that dangled around his hips, covering his cock and his ass. It was meant to make him look sophisticated, but it only made him feel like a common whore. This was the only time such an outfit would be considered appropriate.

Mark hated it.

“It’ll be time soon,” his mother said. “They should be coming for you shortly.”

And then they would escort him to the temple where it will all end.

He sat down and stared at himself longer. “Any moment now…”

His mother looked over her shoulder to see if her husband was watching her. She moved closer and sat next to him. “It’s not too late,” she whispered. “I can cause a distraction and you can run—get away from here before it happens.”

Mark knew that he thought of such a thing when he was younger. He never wanted to be part of this ritual. He hoped that he would have been one of the lucky few to never have to be part of it. Unfortunately, that wasn’t how the cards played out. Mark wouldn’t want his village to suffer because he was selfish.

“I can’t do that, mother. I’ll do what I need to do,” Mark answered.

His mother choked on another sob. She covered her mouth to stifle the sound. “I just… I can’t see this happen to you.”

Mark closed his eyes. No parent wanted this for their child. Too often he had seen mothers and fathers alike crying in the streets, reaching out to their children as they were taken away for the ritual. Some children would cry and cling to their families before being dragged off. In the end, though, they all were taken to partake in the ritual, regardless of who cried.

He could have given his mother some kind of comfort for his departure. But he didn’t.

Once his palanquin arrived to take him away, it wouldn’t matter.

His father came into the room, taking his hat off. “Mark… It’s time.”

Mark took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

As he rose to stand, his mother grabbed him by his wrists to keep him at bay. Mark stood still while his mother sobbed at his feet. It was better for him to let her cry it out. She would tire herself out or his father would step in. The longer they took for Mark to enter the palanquin, the angrier people would get. He didn’t want the village to think that his family was the reason for bad omens.

“Mother… I have to go,” Mark said quietly.

“Don’t! Please…!” his mother begged.

His father had to finally step in to peel his mother off. Mark leaned forward and kissed her forehead in parting. She cried more, clinging to her husband as he walked away from them. The closer Mark walked to the door and to the palanquin waiting outside his home, the heavier he felt. It wasn’t because of the gold adorning his body or because of his heavy heart leaving his parents.

It was the fact that he was going to face his fate.

It weighed him down worse than any gold adornments he could ever wear.

When he reached the palanquin, Mark bowed his head to the carriers out of respect. The carriers wore all black, hiding their faces with masks. No one had ever seen the caretakers of the temple in the caves. They all hid whenever they came for a sacrifice. One of them opened the curtain of the palanquin and helped Mark into it. When the curtain closed behind him, they made some strange sounds towards each other.

Within moments, the palanquin was lifted and they were on their way.

Mark shook as he was carted away. Every now and then, he would peek out from behind the curtains to see the other villagers. Whenever he passed, they would bow their heads in prayers. Occasionally, he would see children tugging at their parent’s clothes, asking what was going on. He hoped that for now, they would keep it a secret. They were much too young to know what was going to happen.

It took them an hour to get to where it would all happen.

The curtain was pulled apart and Mark was helped out of the palanquin. He stared at the open mouth of the cave that descended down into the Earth. As a child, he would toss stones into it to see if anything would come out and eat him up. All the kids did it but nothing ever came out. Mark wondered if it was because it would intrude on the ritual or because they didn’t care until it was time.

One of the hooded figures led the way into the cave. Mark followed it a few paces away. Behind him was the other hooded figure. There would be no chance of escape for anyone who wanted to avoid this.

They walked for perhaps a mile under the ground. Every few paces were torches that guided them. Behind him, Mark could see their lights had disappeared when they were further away from them. He wondered how many people had tried to escape their fate, only to be lost in the darkness and dragged back.

Finally, they made it to the alter.

It was simply a stone slab that sat in the middle of a circular room. There were torches that lit up the room better than Mark could have expected. Lucky for him, no one else was in the room. For some reason, he expected there to be a crowd of people to watch what was going to take place. It wouldn’t have been any of the villagers. No one knew what happened during this ritual—only that those selected never returned.

The hooded figures brought him to the alter. A heavy-looking chain was lifted and hooked a piece on Mark’s collar. It was a little difficult to keep his head up. He frowned at it. Did they expect him to leave?

They gurgled something at him and pointed to the alter. It was a clear sign to stay put and wait.

Where else would Mark go?

Much too quickly, they left him alone.

It was cold in the room. Mark rubbed at his arms to get the feeling back as he tucked his legs beneath him. All his life, he had wondered what was in this cave. He didn’t expect much, but he somehow thought it would be more than this. It was just a cave with a tunnel leading up to it; nothing more and nothing else.

He shuddered with the cold and wrapped his arms around himself. How long was he expected to wait before this started? What else was he supposed to do?

A drop of water landed on his shoulder.

Raising his hand, he moved to wipe it away. Mark’s hand came back slimy and he blanched at the mess. Where had it _come_ from? There didn’t seem to be a drop of water in the cave.

Looking up, Mark saw exactly what was the cause.

Hanging from the stalactites, was a creature he had never seen before. It seemed almost like a spider with scales. The longer Mark looked at it, he could see that its legs were similar to a spider’s, but its body was long and lengthy like a snake. Slowly, it lowered itself from the ceiling on a strange sort of silk. It surprised him to see how gently it landed on the stone floor as if it weighed nothing. Now that it was a little closer, Mark could see that it was a little more female in its upper physique.

He wasn’t sure how that came to mind immediately.

She crawled towards Mark. Since he was unable to get away with the chains attached to him, he was unable to do anything but stare at her. The way she looked at him was almost critical. She moved around him and the pedestal, inspecting every corner of him. Mark wasn’t afraid, but he refused to move from his spot just in case he angered her. Never in his life did he think he would meet the creature they were sacrificing young adults to. This was far from what he expected.

When she spoke, she surprised Mark. She spoke in clicking tones, gesturing to him. He stared at her in confusion. Her language was a mystery to him. He wasn’t even expecting her to say _anything._ After a while, she could clearly see he was unable to understand her.

She cleared her throat but her voice still sounded rough when she spoke, _“My apologies. I sometimes forget you humans do not understand me.”_

Mark’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t expected her to speak at all. “Y-you understand me?”

 _“Your people did tear down my land to build your homes. I should at least understand your language,”_ she answered.

He had heard about that. It was the reason so many were sacrificed every year—as punishment for what their elders had done. This creature had been doing it for _years,_ taking the young adults from their village. Mark wondered if it was to keep them from repopulating. If anything, he feared it may have made it worse.

But the last thing he would show this monster was fear.

Puffing out his chest, Mark stared her right in the eye. “Well, go on, then. Do what you do to every sacrifice to finish me off.”

Briefly, nothing happened.

And finally, the creature laughed, her voice echoing in the cave. Mark tried not to let the humiliation he felt show on his face. Any bit of weakness shown to this monster would be the end of his pride.

_“How interesting. I don’t think I’ve ever had a sacrifice be so bold. It is quite a welcomed change.”_

Mark rolled his eyes. “If you think I’m going to be flattered by that, you’re wrong. Just… do your worst already.”

 _“Oh, little one.”_ The creature cupped her hand beneath Mark’s chin. _“I think before it happens, we should have a little fun.”_

He narrowed his eyes at her. Mark wasn’t sure how to feel about the lilt in her voice. “Like what…?”

She grinned.

Slowly, she lowered her body until her face was close to Mark’s lap. She pulled aside the cloth that covered him to reveal his cock. Mark reached down to try and push her away but she swatted them away like he was a fly.

“S-stop! Are you mad?!” Mark questioned. He struggled to push her hands away.

 _“For someone who’s going to die, you sure are difficult,”_ the creature said. _“Do you need something to make you relax?”_

“I need you to _get off me,”_ Mark answered.

She chuckled again. _“Oh, don’t worry, sweet thing. I will make sure you enjoy this.”_

Mark tried to struggle away from her as she slithered up his body. Up closer, he could clearly see how her mouth was lined with rows and rows of teeth. He tried pushing her further and further away but was ultimately overpowered by her. Her mouth touched his neck and Mark squeezed his eyes shut. He was fully prepared to have his throat ripped out of him. When it never came, Mark was more startled when the creature only sunk her teeth into him just enough to break the skin.

Panic washed over him as he felt something being injected into him. Mark pushed at the creature to try and get her away from him. His struggles only seemed to please the creature more by the sound she made.

When she pulled away, there was a slick trail of spit and blood connecting them. Mark stared at it until it broke apart when the creature stepped back.

All over, Mark started to feel warm. No, not warm…

_Hot._

Mark started to pant with how the heat overwhelmed him. Not even during the village’s harsh summers had he ever felt like this. He had completely lost the urge to fight back the creature. A sigh left him as he fell back against the stone slab. The coolness of it was welcomed after he felt so hot. Mark turned his head to the side to press his cheek against it. He would be more than content to lay there forever.

However, the creature had other plans.

She crawled up onto the stone slab, her body slithering against his. Mark didn’t mind that she was invading his personal space. He stared up at her as she stared back. What was going to happen now?

“Do you have a name?” Mark asked. His words sounded like they slurred for a moment.

The creature hummed. _“That is an odd question… My name has long been forgotten. It has been a while since someone had called me by my name.”_ Her grin showed off her many teeth. _“You may call me Amalia.”_

“Amalia…” Mark muttered.

Amalia nodded. She slithered back down his body until she reached his cock again. It wasn’t as soft as it was before. Mark was almost embarrassed to see how hard he was becoming. He looked away as he felt Amalia’s hot breath on his dick. The hairs on his arms and legs stood up as he felt her lips wrap around him. Mark was pleasantly surprised to feel that her teeth hadn’t gotten in the way.

“Fuck…” he moaned softly. He dared to look down as Amalia made her way up and down his cock. Her tongue would press against the crown. The very action would pull an involuntary moan out from Mark. “Why are you good at this…?”

Amalia hummed as she pulled off of him. _“Is that a question you want me to answer?”_

Honestly, Mark wanted her to suck on his cock more. “…No.”

_“Very well then.”_

Mark hissed between his teeth. He closed his eyes again and tried to imagine anyone else was there sucking his dick. The cute girl that lived down the road from him, one of his teachers, the mother in the villager that would sleep with _anyone_. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t get himself to imagine it. Instead, all he saw was Amalia and her sucking him off. The more he thought of her, the more he enjoyed the idea. Mark raised his hand and placed it on her head. It seemed like she purred from the contact.

Her hand came up and Mark jumped as he felt her touch his balls. He almost feared Amalia’s nails but she was surprisingly gentle with him. She rubbed his balls together, massaging them between her fingers. Mark bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning. It felt so fucking _good_ but he didn’t want to let her know how _much_ he enjoyed it.

He lost track of how long he had been lying there with Amalia sucking him off. Whenever Mark felt like he was on the verge of coming, she would grab him by the base of his dick. There would be no relief for him any time soon. It felt like he was being _tortured._

Finally, Amalia pulled off him. Her tongue trailed up his cock, wrapping around the tip. Mark had to look away to keep himself from coming too early.

Amalia licked her lips. _“It has been a while since I enjoyed myself like this. Perhaps they should have chosen you a long time ago.”_

Mark felt like he was doused with cold water when he remembered why he was in the cavern originally.

A sacrifice was needed and he would be that sacrifice. However, he couldn’t bring it in him to push Amalia away to try and get free. Even if he could, he wouldn’t get far. He was, after all, chained to the stone slab.

Amalia cooed to him softly. _“Hush now… There is no need to think about that,”_ she said quietly. _“Do you want a little more? Something to help you forget again?”_

He felt like he was addicted to whatever she was injecting into him. But Mark would have preferred that than facing the reality of his grim fate. Closing his eyes, he nodded. He could feel Amalia slither up his body. Her mouth pressed against his throat again and he felt her teeth sink in. Mark relaxed as he felt a wave of calm wash over him. His body was starting to get warm all the way down to the tips of his toes.

Amalia pulled away, licking her lips of any blood that was there. _“How does that feel?”_

“Better,” Mark mumbled.

_“Good.”_

Amalia slowly raised herself above Mark. He looked down to see a slit opening just beneath her hips. Mark had seen a naked woman enough to realize that it was her cunt. He found himself staring at it, despite trying not to. Amalia tilted her head to the side. She raised her hand to it, spreading her lips apart so that Mark could see into her. It all looked so… soft and unnatural, almost as if it shouldn’t belong to Amalia. Her fingers dove into herself, digging around and stretching herself out. When she pulled her fingers out, they were wet and leaking. He groaned at the sight, feeling the urge to lick her fingers clean.

 _“There will be another time for that,”_ Amalia said, almost as if she could read his mind. Shifting herself into position, she hovered her cunt over Mark’s cock. _“I have other things I would like to do first.”_

Mark couldn’t look away as Amalia lowered herself onto his cock. He watched as her cunt swallowed him whole. A groan left him as his dick twitched. There was so much going through his head that he couldn’t focus on one thing. Mark felt hot and his cock felt like it was pulsing in Amalia’s cunt. His hips would occasionally twist, thrusting up into her. Amalia would press her hand against his stomach to keep him from moving too much.

She sighed softly. _“You do feel better than the others I have fooled around with. If only I could keep you.”_

He still didn’t understand what that meant. Mark’s fuzzy mind didn’t seem to care, though. From head to toe, his only focus was on how his dick felt wrapped in Amalia’s snatch. His hands grabbed her hips and he ignored the scales he felt. She was cool beneath his touch which was a stark contrast to what his cock was feeling. Mark whimpered as he thrust up into her on impulse. He was silently begging her to move, unable to get the words out.

Amalia stared down at him as he struggled. She regarded him with a curious look, her tail twitching back and forth. _“I suppose I should enjoy what I can of you.”_

Slowly, Amalia rose off of Mark’s cock. She slammed herself down hard, pulling a loud moan out of him. Mark’s hips would rise to chase after her cunt whenever she pulled away. He was desperate for that heat, begging for it to be wrapped around him again. Amalia hovered over him as she rode his cock. Her hands gripped the edge of the slab for balance. Mark’s chains rattled as they moved together.

It was overwhelming. Mark had never felt such pleasure before. It was embarrassing to admit that he hardly touched himself. Sure, he had fantasies of the other women in the village but he never acted on them. He never touched himself, never dared to fuck them. Mark simply let his fantasies wash over him and willed his boner away.

If this was what sex was like, he would have acted on them even more.

Bracing his feet on the slab, Mark fucked up into Amalia. A kind of squeal came out that startled him but it didn’t do so enough to _stop_ him.

 _“Fuck! Yes, yes, yes…”_ Amalia whimpered. She moved her hands to his chest, her nails causing deep gashes there. _“Keep fucking me. Fuck me_ harder.”

Mark bit down on his lip as he did just that. It felt like he had no control over his body and his mind didn’t bother to care. He was completely trapped in a haze that knew of nothing else but pleasure and the heat wrapped around him. From the corner of his eye, he could see how Amalia’s tail was slowly wrapping itself around the stone slab. Mark opened his mouth to say something but she hushed him, putting a finger to his mouth.

That was all the incentive he needed. Mark closed his eyes as he fucked up in Amalia. His balls tightened as something twisted in his gut. He panted out Amalia’s name. She whispered softly to him, something that he couldn’t quite understand but had calmed him immediately. Mark squeezed his eyes shut as he came. His hips twitched as he bucked up into her, spurt after spurt of cum leaving his dick. Amalia moaned softly as she felt him filling her up. Her own tail twitched back and forth, slamming against the hard ground.

Mark lay there as he slowly recovered from what had happened. Amalia was still riding his soft cock, slamming herself down onto him until she was satisfied herself.

A pleasant warmth had spread throughout him. He was content to lay on the cold slab until his energy came back. Mark slowly peered his eyes open and stared up at Amalia. Her eyes were glowing as she stared down at her. His mind was so hazy and covered in fog that he smiled at her.

He couldn’t see that she was coming closer to sink her teeth into his neck one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a guy getting fucked by a weird demon monster. That's all.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3)


End file.
